Yusakupham7
Yusakupham7 is a Male Inkling, leader of Encryption Alliance (a Turf War Clan), member of Toxic Crew and one of the members of the band called Buddy-Go (along with Taiga, Titas and Fuma). But he prefers to be called Yusaku. He is the inksona of a Yu-Gi-Ohtuber called Yusaku Itou Appearance He is a Blue Inkling with blue eyes. He wears a pair of Black Arrowband, a Blue Sailor Suit and a pair of Deepsea Leather Boots. He also wears a Green-Check Shirt, a pair of Hunter Hi-Tops and a Backwards Cap as his Toxic Crew uniform. As a ninja (when he's with Fuma and Shun), he wears the full Squinja Gearset. In Spring, he wears Tinted Shades, a Blue Tentatek Tee and a pair of Black & Blue Squidkid IV shoes. In Summer, he wears a Bucket Hat, an Aloha Shirt, and a pair of Black Flip-Flops. In Winter, he wears a Sennyu Bon Bon Beanie, a Hothouse Hoodie, and a pair of Blue Moto Boots. As a demon (when his evil clone Tregear merges with him), his body turns navy blue, his fingers gets gold claws, his eyes turn demonic red, and he gains a pair of Dark Blue Demon Wings and he loses his clothes. In his Quantum Talker state, he gains a Null Armor Set and a Blue Forge Mask. His hairstyle changes to Hipster. He gains an Infinity Blade after the transformation. When he merges with Taiga, Titas and Fuma, he upgrades his Quantum Talker state to Q.T Tri-Strium state, gaining a Silver Null Armor with blue stripes, Red fingerless gloves and a Red Forge Mask. His hairstyle changes to Topknot, his eyes turn red and and his ink color changes to red. He gains a Buster Sword after the merge. When he merges with Hiroto, Yuki, Asuna, Hikari, Shouya, Kensuke, Hideo, Kaito he upgrades his Quantum Talker state to Q.T Reiga state, gaining a Gold Null Armor with blue stripes and his eyes turn sky blue. His Buster Sword got new look from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Personality He's kind, cheerful, friendly, helpful, brave, nice, compassionate and forgiving. However, he gets really angry at Callie (LizzietheRatcicle Universe) or at his little sister whenever they prank him. In case it happens, he beats up Lucy just like how Clauds beat Callie down when she scared her to death (in one of her animations called Callie Scares LizzeRatcicle.) As for his friends, Koichi, Sasuke, Reiji and Reita, they do the same to their sisters (Izumi, Kaede and Sarah). Weapons His weapon used to be Heavy Splatling Remix. But then he changed his weapon to a Hero Splatling Replica. However, as a Squinja he uses the Kensa Splattershot Pro. As Quantum Talker, he used The Infinity Blade As Quantum Talker Tri-Strium, his new weapon is Buster Sword As Quantum Talker Reiga, his Buster Sword got new look Abilities He tends to be agile, while having fast reflexes, a lot of stamina and senses. Relationships Suzaku Suzaku is Yusaku's kind-hearted twin brother. They love playing video games and he fights alongside his brother and best friends during Turf Wars. He hates Lucy so much that one time, when she pulled one her silly pranks on them, they beat her up so badly that she was hospitalized. Lucy Lucy is Yusaku's little sister. . She seems to enjoy treating her brothers like slaves, but whenever she pranks anyone, Yusaku, Suzaku or his friends, she gets beaten down due to her prankster tendencies. But she isn't all that bad, they do love her as long as she behaves. She's the leader of the Pranksters Fansies, a Turf War Clan. Twilight Yusaku and Twilight are best friends. They enjoy talking to each other, hanging out, going to the movies, watching anime and watching MLP: FIM. She is also part of Encryption Alliance. Tara She's Suzaku's girlfriend, so much so that she's like another sister to him. She's also part of Encryption Alliance along with her twin sister Twilight. Taiga, Titas and Fuma They're Yusaku's best friends and also known as Team Trio. They enjoy interacting with each other, doing Turf wars together and playing music for their fans. Cassie and Marnie Cassie and Marnie are Yusaku's cousins. They're also a pop idol duo called Aurora Harmony. Hiroto, Yuki and Asuna They're Yusaku and Suzaku's closest friends and are also known as Team Miracle. They enjoy interacting with each other, doing Turf Wars together. His brother Suzaku is one of the bandmates of Dream Miracle. Koichi, Sasuke, Shun, Naoki, Haruka, Miyuki and Hiroya They're Yusaku's friends and also known as The Miraculous Star. They're also bandmates of Miraculous Hope. Zero, Kenichi, Yusuke, Reiji and Reita They're Yusaku's best friends and also known as Ultimate Squid Force. Their headquarters is the Salvagent Emerium. Lana Triplet Sisters They're Yusaku's closest dearest friends, also known as Team Hydro and bandmates of Pink Maiden. They enjoy interacting with Tara and Twilight and playing their band for the fans. Siebold Triplets Brothers They're Yusaku's close friends, also known as Crimson Supremacy and bandmates of Scarlet Typhoon. They enjoy playing basketball with each other and playing their band for the fans. Kirari and Emi Kawasumi They're Yusaku's new friends and they're sisters. Kirari is Tara's best friend and Emi is Twilight's best friend. Lelouch Lelouch is Yusaku and Suzaku's best friend and also known as Saga. He's the leader of Black Firewall. Nasumi Nasumi is Yusaku and Suzaku's closest friend. Yuna Yuna is Yusaku's friend and ally and member of Black Firewall with her boyfriend Lelouch. Hikari Tsurugi and Shouya Akabane They're Yusaku's trusted allies and partners with the Neon Octo Squad. Daiki, Max, Hilda and Sky They're Yusaku's allies who are also known as Neon Octo Squad. Their headquarters is Grid Quantum. Sarah, Kaede and Izumi They're Lucy's best friends (who are also part of Lucy's team Prankster Fansies), and sisters of Reiji, Reita, Sasuke and Koichi. They love pranking their brothers (Koichi, Sasuke, Reiji, Reita, Yusaku, Suzaku) and others. They can also send anyone to the hospital with one beating. Kensho He is Yusaku's ally and also known as the Ghost Rider. They all enjoy hanging out with each other, doing Turf Wars together, and more. Friends * Twilight * Tara * Taiga * Titas * Fuma * Hiroto * Yuki * Asuna * Koichi * Sasuke * Shun * Naoki * Haruka * Miyuki * Hiroya * Zero * Yusuke * Kenichi * Reiji * Reita * Lana Triplets sister * Siebold Triplets brother * Kirari Kawasumi * Emi Kawasumi * Lelouch * Nasumi * Yuna * Pinkie (PinkieSplatGurl) * Toxic (ToxicTG) * Matto (MattotheInkling) * Sunny (SunnyTheCat3) * Onyxking * Vanvan (Vanvan529) * Emily (CuteYoshiLover) * Mikey Spletzer * SMG4 * Meggy Spletzer * Tari * Saiko Bitchitaru * Marie (LizzietheRatcicle Universe) * Rudy (RudyOcotkidGamerVA) * Jack (Jacktropolis) * Ralph Skipper Allies * Hikari Tsurugi * Shouya Akabane * Kensuke Soryu * Hideo Uchida * Kaito Inoue * Daiki * Max * Hilda * Sky * Kensho Enemies * Tregear the Blue Demon Inkling * Belial the Black Demon Octoling * Nightmare Sunny * SMG3 * Zelus Frenemies * Lucy * Sarah * Kaede * Izumi Likes * Playing Video games * Hanging out with friends * Going to Cinema * Reading Manga * Listening to music * Drawing * Making AMVs on YouTube * Making new friends * Assisting anyone * Cosplaying * Helping Meggy to train hard to win Splatfests * Playing video games with Tari * Getting along with Saiko * Impressing Pinkie * Training * Anime * SMG4's videos * Playing Yu-Gi-Oh! cards * Support and respect to his friends * Lucy (Sometimes) * Protecting his friends * Callie (LizzietheRatcicle Universe) (Sometimes) Dislikes * Lucy * Izumi * Sarah * Kaede * Callie (LizzietheRatcicle Universe) * Pranks * Losing * His friends being put in danger * SMG3 * Seafood * Bob (SMG4) Fears * Scary Games Trivia * Yusaku's birthday is on February 28th, 1999. * He is the only child of his family and he only has cousins. * His favourite colour is Blue. * He is allergic to dust, animal fur and cherry fruit. Category:Inklings Category:Blue Category:Japanese Category:British